Revelations
by Amorous Erised
Summary: Blaine wants nothing more than to be with Kurt, but he thinks Kurt is happy with Adam. However, when he realizes something is amiss, he makes it his duty to discover why Kurt is not acting like himself. Rated T at the moment, but could be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everybody. This is just a rough draft of a story I am working on. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, but not deliberately nasty ones. I would love to hear feedback from you. :D **

In the darkness of a bedroom, a curly haired young man in his late teens, could be seen leaning against a headboard, clutching what looked to be another young man with chestnut brown hair and porcelain skin. The shaking figure of Kurt Hummel sobbed into his Ex Boyfriend's arms, struggling to keep his breathing even. He hadn't noticed the silent tears falling down his friend's cheeks.

"Shh, Kurt. You're okay, I won't let him hurt you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, rubbing his back soothingly. Blaine figured that had this been under different circumstances, Kurt would have thrown a fit at the creases Blaine was creating in his brand new shirt. But the truth was, ruined clothes was the last thing on Kurt's mind right now. Blaine had known that something was wrong, the way Kurt's smile never seemed to reach his eyes anymore. Or the way he would tense up when someone touched him. But everytime Blaine had asked him if anything was wrong, he would tell him to stop been so melodramatic and that he was "fine". Lost in his thoughts, Blaine nearly missed Kurt's words.

"It's all your fault."

1 week earlier...

Blaine Anderson was laid in bed, debating whether he should move from the warmth of his duvet. It was the last day of Senior Year, and so he didn't have to be in School whilst eleven, and it was only half-eight. Looking to his left hand side, he noticed the picture of Kurt on his bedside table. Kurt was wearing a black suit, his hair styled perfectly and a pulling a poker face, which Blaine thought looked hot on him. Both the look and the outfit.

The picture had been taken a couple of weeks before regional's in Kurt's Senior Year. Blaine had laughed when Kurt had told him why he was dressed up. "Well, as you may well know, today is one year since our "Animal" performance, and you giving "Sexy" lessons. And because it all went awry back then, I figured we could try again?" Blaine had loved the idea, so he himself had gotten dressed up, and the two had spent a couple of hours posing and taking pictures of one another. Blaine had chosen this picture of Kurt as his favorite.

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his mobile. Reaching over and grabbing his phone, he slid the lock and noticed a message from none other than the man he had been thinking of.

Hey Blaine!

So, last day of School, how are you feeling? If I know you at all, you will be deciding whether or not to get out of bed. Are you not? Tell me I'm wrong? Didn't think so. Well, get your lazy butt out of bed Mr Anderson! It isn't everyday you graduate High School, I was up at half-five on my Grad Day. And since unlike me, you don't wake up looking perfect, you'd better start putting your Make-Up on now. ;) Only joking, I'm sure you look as handsome as ever with bed hair :) Listen, I'm sorry I can't make your graduation ceremony - but I will see you after! I have booked you a ticket to come over to New York, and we can celebrate in style. Anyway, have fun today. You should be proud of yourself - I am SO proud of you!  
Love,

Kurt  
OX

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's message, his bitch-i-ness just made him so endearing.  
Spurred on, he jumped out of bed, throwing his phone on the mattress and skipping over to the en-suite. Half an hour later saw Blaine leaving the bathroom, a wide smile on his face. Having picked his outfit out lat night - with Kurt's assistance over the phone of course- he quickly dressed, and then went to drown his hair in Gel like everyday. However he chose not to, thinking he should make a change for the end of his High School Career. So instead, Blaine ran downstairs with his curls free.

As he entered the Kitchen, he walked over and kissed his Mother on the cheek, before moving over to the dining table and sitting down. As he glanced around, he noticed that a banner was hanging on the far wall, reading "Happy Graduation, Son". It's colouring of green clashing horridly with his Mother's decorated pink walls, much to his Father's dismay.

"Happy Graduation, my baby boy." His Mother whispered in his ear, as she placed an Omelette in-front of him, complete with a glass of Orange Juice. She also handed him a Card, which he thanked her for. "I can't believe my little boy is Graduating, Jerry." Melissa Anderson squealed as her husband entered. Jerry Anderson was a broad, stern looking man with distinctive features. "Little boy, Melissa? Are you sure? Only girls fancy men." Jerry growled, not looking once at Blaine.

Blaine coughed and then abruptly stood up, blushing an angry red. He glared at his Father, before hissing, "That was low - even for you." Kissing his Mother once more, he grabbed his card and stormed into the hallway. He lifted his coat off the hook and grabbed his bag, pulling the door open he walked out into the light rain, making sure to slam it behind him.

So far, Graduation Day was going great!

**Thanks for reading. What you think? Is it worth carrying on? :)**


	2. Morning In New York

**Hi there, sorry for the delay. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter. Please enjoy.**

Graduation Day - Kurt's Morning

_Ding Ding Ding..._ the noise reverberated through the bedroom. Kurt Hummel had already been up for about an hour, and had jumped at the sound of his alarm.

"Damn!" He shouted, he had forgotten. Rachel had stated quite clearly last night, in her high pitched screech; 'I don't have College tomorrow, so unless it is an absolute emergency, I do not want to be woken up before ten at the earliest!' Kurt had nodded along, not really paying attention. But he had heard enough, and there was no way that he was going to put up with a sleep deprived Rachel Berry at eight in a morning. Not today.

Kurt set down his moisturizing creams, and ran over to his bedside table, almost dropping his phone in his haste to turn it off. Noticing the time to be twenty-five past eight, he decided to send a message to Blaine, wishing him luck. He also told him that he wouldn't be able to attend the Graduation. This was a lie. He didn't like having to lie to Blaine, but he wanted his presence to be a surprise.

Pressing send, Kurt set down his Cell back on the bedside table, and walked through to the bathroom. He had recently brought some new Toothpaste which tasted like spearmint, and he couldn't wait to try it out. He loved spearmint. It used to be his Mom's favorite, and therefore, it just kind of became his as well. After brushing his teeth, he started to style his hair into a loose quiff. He was really excited to see Blaine, as he hadn't had the time to meet up recently. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of his Ex-Boyfriend. He wouldn't deny it, he missed Blaine terribly, but he wasn't ready to start up a relationship with him again. Not to mention he was now dating Adam. As if on cue Kurt heard his Cell ring tone. Rinsing his hands quickly with warm water, he dried them on his trousers, knowing he would regret it later. A smile spread on his face as he thought of Blaine, it had to be him calling. His heart sank as he read the caller ID. 'Adam'.

With a sigh, he thumbed the locking device over and held his Cell to his right ear.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke. He knew what was coming. He had mentioned to Adam the other day about the surprise. He hadn't liked it.

"Hi Kurt, it is Adam. Would you like to go out somewhere today?"

Kurt's breathing sharpened. He was meeting Blaine today; there-fore he wouldn't be seeing Adam.

"I'm sorry, Adam. It is Blaine's graduation today. I'm heading over to Ohio in a couple of hours."

Kurt could hear the low growl coming through the phone; he wasn't looking forward to this. He could almost mimic word for word what Adam was going to say.

"He is no longer your boyfriend, I am. We have been through this. You should be spending your day with me, not your ex."

Kurt shook his head, and then realized that Adam could not see him. He understood what Adam was saying, but in return Adam had to understand how Kurt was feeling.

"I'm sorry Adam, but he is still my Best Friend. He was there at my graduat…"

He found himself being cut short as Adam exploded.

"You made your choice when you dumped him. He cheated on you Kurt! You are not going to that son of a botches' graduation!"

The outburst had left Kurt shocked. He never thought that Adam would raise he voice, and tell him what he could and could not do. That is one thing that Blaine never did do. He had never once tried to control him. Blaine was sweet and loving and caring, he would do anything for Kurt. And Kurt was going to that graduation.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do! Blaine is my Best Friend, and no matter what happened, I will not abandon him! I am going to his graduation!" Kurt all but yelled into the phone.

Fuming Kurt hung up and kicked his bed in anger, soon regretting it as pain shot through his left foot. Picking up his rucksack from on top of his bed, he walked out into the living area. Rachel was standing next to the sofa, a confused angry expression on her face. Before the woman could say anything, Kurt held up a hand and shook his head, telling her he would message her later. Her face softening, she nodded in understanding, giving him a brief hug, and wishing him a safe flight to Ohio. Kurt had already mentioned to Kurt yesterday that he was planning on surprising Blaine at the ceremony. Rachel had asked him if he were sure, and he had nodded quickly, saying that he wanted to be there for him. "We might not be a couple anymore, but I still care a lot about him. I know I would regret it if I didn't attend. 'Cause I know that one day things will be different between us. They have to be."

It wasn't until after his mini speech that he had noticed he had been crying. He remembered Rachel's sympathetic look, and her pulling him into a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder. Pulling his thoughts back into the present, Kurt wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. There were days for crying over lost loves, but he knew this wasn't one of them. Pulling his jacket from the hooks by the door, he shrugged it on, throwing his bag over his shoulder and shoving his keys in his pocket. He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"I'm coming,Blaine."

**Author's Note –**

Sorry it is so short, but I have a little case of writer's block. But I wanted to give you a little something. Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Thank you


	3. Kurt's Morning Point Two

_**A/N – Hi there, I again apologize for the time gap. These past few weeks have been hectic. Then tonight when I started to write, I had nearly finished and my charger disconnected, so I lost all of my work. However, this is what I have been able to come up with. I hope you like it.**_

After escaping from his flat in a rage, Kurt Hummel had decided that maybe a little bit of shopping therapy would perhaps cool his temper. It should be noted though that he wasn't buying for himself. No, he was browsing for a Graduation gift for his Ex, Blaine. He knew that to an outsider, this would be considered unusual, but they did not know them. Despite everything that happened, Kurt and Blaine would always remain best friends. After all, when Kurt had first met Blaine on the grand staircase of Dalton Academy, by a chance meeting, it was as friends which they had first begun their relationship. Kurt thought that that must count for something.

Lost in his thoughts, the brunette had almost walked straight past the store in which he was most desperate to visit. He recalled all the times he and Blaine would just lay and imagine what they were going to do, once they had both left High School and moved to New York. To live in a city where the couple could just be themselves, without having to worry about how others will react. Here they were going to buy their first apartment together, and then one day get married. Hopefully to be followed with children not long after. Blaine would be his loving Husband, who would do absolutely anything for him. Pretty much as he had already been doing. Kurt could then maybe take a part time job at Vogue, whilst his husband was on tour with his amazing voice. But of course, all that had changed when Blaine had cheat…Kurt shook his head violently, refusing to let his thoughts drift to that dark place. Today was not the right day to be thinking off the past. This graduation could and would give them both a fresh start. Blaine would be moving to New York, and hopefully be attending NYADA, and Kurt had hoped that they could start afresh. Maybe they could try and get their romance back on track. Kurt had spent so many months denying Blaine, and he knew that it wasn't fair. He knew his ex-boyfriend was immensely sorry. And he knew, that the breakdown of their relationship was as much his fault as it was Blaine's.

Kurt was once again knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a shove against his right shoulder. He glanced around, and noticed that he was blocking the entrance to the NYADA Gift Shop. He had been amazed when he had first stepped foot in the store. How could one School have so much memorabilia? In fact that had been Kurt's thoughts about all of New York City. Compared to Lima, Ohio, The Big Apple was like a while other country. Both in size and times. In many senses, Lima was still stuck in the middle ages, unable to let go of the past. He had no doubt, that perhaps Lima was filled with dark secrets through-out the centuries. However, New York was completely different. It was a whole other World. A world of new opportunities to be taken a hold of. New ideas and new thoughts. People who were open minded. This was a world for a Mr. Kurt Hummel, and hopefully one day, Blaine Anderson.

Scurrying through the doors, the brunette walked along the Ground Floor, shifting his way among the many aisles. The counter-tenor's eyes scanned the many items, his gaze coming to settle on the varying sweaters, which came in numerous colours, and each donned different slogans. He scoffed at the clothing. When he thought about it, how could a Jumper or a Baseball Cap, capture every moment of their relationship? The first time they had spoken each other's names. Or when Blaine had taken his hand and guided him throughout the desolate corridors of Dalton? What about the time Kurt had revealed his feelings, only to be gently turned down by his best friend? Their first kiss, their first time and their first 'I love you'. How could they symbolize just what the curly haired ex-Warbler had come to mean to him? The truth is, nothing could.

It was then, almost comically that an idea struck Kurt – one which he was sure in cartoons would bring a light bulb flashing over his head. He knew he was right, nothing from this shop could be a gift for the love of his life. He quickly gathered his bearings, and sprinted out of the store, hurrying along three or four blocks, and arriving outside his destination. This was it…Tiffany & Co. Bristling with excitement, Kurt Hummel hurried through the main doors and over to an information desk, making sure to give the attendant his best smile.

_**A/N – So what do you think? Was it worth your reading time? I do hope so. Please spare me a couple more minutes, to drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks very much.**_

_**Jess x**_


End file.
